Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World
Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World (スーパーダンガンロンパ 2.5狛枝凪斗と世界の破壊者 Sūpādanganronpa 2. 5 Komaeda Nagito to sekai no hakaimono) jest to jednoodcinkowa OVA, która znajduje się tylko w limitowanej edycji Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Wydarzenia dzieją się po Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair ''oraz przed ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Hope z Nagito Komaedą jako główny bohater, opisany jako "zwykły chłopak", którego pech powoduje szczęście u innych. Przez cierpienie traumatyczną śmiercią w programie, jego umysł wytworzył dziwny, spokojny świat, w którym żyje. Jednak wszystko zaczęło się rozpadać po pojawieniu się "Niszczyciela Świata". Streszczenie Nagito Komaeda budzi się po doświadczeniu śmierci w Neo World Program. Jaki świat widzi i dlaczego się obudził? Nagito pojawia się w dziwnym świecie, w którym żyją znani mu uczniowie jak i ludzie, którzy nigdy nie istnieli. Jest on zwykłym chłopakiem, bez Superlicealnego Szczęścia, uczęszczającym do normalnej szkoły. Uważa, że posiadanie wielkiego talentu, mogłoby przeszkodzić w jego radości. Wierzy, iż życie typowym życiem, bycie uśmiechniętym, a przy tym spoglądając na swoich przyjaciół mających normalne dzieciństwo jest czymś wspaniałym. Jednak pewnego dnia, chłopak nazywający siebie "Niszczycielem Świata" pojawia się, mając formę czerwonookiego Hajime Hinaty. Zaczyna niszczyć świat Nagito... Fabuła 25-minutowy specjal zaczyna się z Nagito Komaedą idącym w drodze do szkoły i będącym otoczonym przez różnych uczniów Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Pojawia się Sayaka Maizono, która biegnie z tostem w jej ustach. Zderza się z Nagito, przez co chłopaka potrąciło auto i wylądował na kasztanowcu, z którego spadł kot oraz wielokrotnie podrapał jego twarz. Nagito lamentuje nad tym jak okropnego ma pecha. Przychodzi Makoto Naegi, oferujący Sayacę rękę, aby mogła wstać. Nagito podnosi się i rusza do szkoły, po czym wpada na swoich przyjaciół: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu oraz Kazuichiego Sodę, którzy pytają co mu się stało, a także sugerują, aby poszedł opatrzyć się w pokoju pielęgniarki. Po zadzwonieniu dzwonka, Klasa 77B była ukazana w swojej klasie. Nagito przychodzi do klasy z jeszcze gorszymi ranami niż wcześniej. Okazało się, iż kiedy Nagito był u pielęgniarki, ktoś zbił okno piłką bejsbolową przez co na jego twarz spadły chemikalia i wybuchły. Potem Kazuichi zaprasza Sonię Nevermind na randkę, a ta się zgadza. Po szkole Kazuichi ma zamiar opuścić randkę, ponieważ jest przerażony i uważa, że taki ktoś jak on nie powinien marnować cennego czasu Sonii. Nagito i Fuyuhiko go pocieszają, dzięki czemu Kazuichi z uśmiechem idzie na randkę. Fuyuhiko i Nagito idą razem, gdy nagle Nagito mówi, iż nienawidzi talentów oraz gdyby tylko mógł, pozbyłby się wszystkich z tego świata, aby każdy mógłby być szczęśliwy, co przeraziło Fuyuhiko. Sugeruje, aby poszli na bezalkoholowego drinka, lecz nagle Nagito zahacza o butelkę i przewraca się, turlając się w dół drogi oraz kończąc w kompromitującej pozycji z Mikan, co zdenerwowało Hiyoko Saionji. Gdzieś indziej, pojawia się tajemniczy chłopak, mówiący, że ten świat to najniższa warstwa i komentujący, jak nudny on jest. Kilku policjantów celuje na niego bronią, jednak on zaczyna strzelać ze swoich palców, przy czym zabija ich. Następnego dnia, okazuje się, że Kazuichi umarł i szkoła jest na jego pogrzebie. Peko Pekoyama informuje Fuyuhiko, iż Kazuichi nie zginął przez przypadek, tylko, że to było morderstwo. Fuyuhiko przygotowuje się do zemsty, ponieważ Kazuichi był dla niego jak brat. Sonia pyta Nagito czy do nich dołączy, lecz on odmawia, mówiąc, iż tylko wchodziłby w drogę. Fuyuhiko, Peko i Sonia stoją przed tajemniczym chłopakiem, który nazywa się "Niszczycielem Świata". Fuyuhiko oraz Sonia z łatwością zostają zabici przez Niszczyciela Świata, pozostawiając ranną Peko. Dziewczyna dzwoni do Nagito, pytając czy mógłby pomścić za nią Fuyuhiko. Peko próbuje pokonać Niszczyciela Świata, ale szybko ginie. Nagito decyduje się stanąć przeciwko Niszczycielowi Świata w budynku, gdzie Fuyuhiko, Peko i Sonia próbowali go pokonać. Chłopak, pomimo braku talentu i posiadania pecha, wciąż czuje, że może wygrać. Niszczyciel Świata mówi, iż to co teraz czuje to nadzieja, co wydaje się być znajome dla Nagito. Jednym rzutem piłką bejsbolową udaje mu się odkręcić wszystkie gwoździe na ryglach budynku. Pragnąc zginąć ma zamiar pociągnąć ze sobą Niszczyciela Świata. Z bronią Fuyuhiko, strzela w bok, a pocisk rykoszetuje i trafia w Nagito. Jeden z rygli, który spadł na Nagito podnosi się i chłopak wstaje, już ubrany w jego typowe ubranie. Niszczyciel Świata mówi, że skutecznie udało mu się zniszczyć świat oraz nagle zmienia się tło. Okazuje się, iż Niszczyciel Świata jest zmodyfikowanym Alter Ego, który może wchodzić do umysłów. Śmierć Nagito, podczas Wycieczki na Wyspę Wzajemnego Zabijania spowodowała niestabilność psychiczną, a ta niestabilność musiała zostać wyeliminowana. Koledzy z klasy Nagito byli częścią jego duszy i mechanizmem obronnym, który miał być wyeliminowany. Nagito czuje ulgę, słysząc, że nic z tego nie wyszło na światło dzienne oraz jest zawstydzony, iż świat bez talentów mógłby być jednym z jego marzeń. Nagito ostatecznie się budzi w prawdziwym świecie, widząc Hajime próbującego go obudzić. Nagito jest niepewny czy jest on Hajime Hinatą czy Izuru Kamukurą. Hajime odpowiada, iż jest obydwoma i że Nagito obudził się jako ostatni. Nagito dołącza do jego kolegów z klasy na statek, po czym przytula Fuyuhiko i Kazuichiego. Hajime wystawia rękę, którą Nagito łapie. Jest ukazane, że pozbył się ręki Junko i zamienił ją z mechaniczną. Pod koniec ruszają razem, decydując się iść ku nadziei. Postacie Iluzje * Nagito Komaeda * Ruruka Ando * Sonosuke Izayoi * Seiko Kimura * Sayaka Maizono * Makoto Naegi * Hiyoko Saionji * Sonia Nevermind * Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu * Kazuichi Soda * Mikan Tsumiki * Peko Pekoyama * Niszczyciel Świata (World Destroyer) Drugoplanowe * Nauczycielka Wychowania Fizycznego (Physical Education Teacher) * Chisa Yukizome * Ryota Mitarai * Ibuki Mioda * Mahiru Koizumi * Ultimate Imposter * Nekomaru Nidai * Akane Owari * Gundham Tanaka * Teruteru Hanamura * Leon Kuwata (Wspomniany) Prawdziwy Świat * Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura * Nagito Komaeda * Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu * Kazuichi Soda * Sonia Nevermind * Peko Pekoyama Cameo * Aiko Umesawa * Koichi Kizakura * Kazuo Tengan * Mukuro Ikusaba * Isshiki Madarai * Yasuke Matsuda * Ryōko Otonashi * Masaru Daimon * Nagisa Shingetsu * Monaca Towa * Kotoko Utsugi * Jataro Kemuri * Miaya Gekkogahara * Chiaki Nanami (Wspomnienia) Filmy 超高校級の限定BOX同梱オリジナルアニメ「スーパーダンガンロンパ2.5 狛枝凪斗と世界の破壊者」紹介映像|Zwiastun dla SDR2.5 ru:Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World en:Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World es:Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Kategoria:Anime